Majin Buu and the Chocolate Factory
by HTahboub
Summary: A crossover between the renowned anime Dragon Ball Z and the novel Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. This story isn't an actual story though, it's a script I wrote a few years ago but ended up not using it, so I decided to publish it so I can get some feedback from other people. If enough people like the idea, I'll consider rewriting it as an actual story and adding more to it.


Scene 1 - int. Charlie's home - night

 _Charlie is having dinner with his family._

FATHER

I've heard that Willy Wonka is inviting three lucky children to his factory!

MOTHER

Yes, apparently, three Wonka Chocolate Bars around the world have a special Golden Ticket. The three kids that find it get to visit the factory.

CHARLIE

Wow!(excitement) Wouldn't it be great if I could get one of those?

FATHER

It would, but you only get one bar a year on your birthday, so it would be nearly impossible.

CHARLIE

Yeah, I guess you're right. Well luckily, my birthday is in the next couple of days, so at least I might have a chance at winning.

 _Charlie and the family go to bed._

Scene 2 - Int. charlie's home - Day

 _The family wakes up and the parents wake up Charlie for a surprise._

MOTHER

Guess what Charlie, we decided to give you you're birthday present a little bit early!

CHARLIE

Wow, really?! Thanks a lot!

 _Charlie quickly unwraps the present and begins slowly tearing the Wonka Bar wrapper._

CHARLIE

Three!.. Two!.. One!..

 _Charlie completely tears apart the wrapper and to his amazement he find a shiny Golden Ticket Inside!_

CHARLIE

 _(Surprise and Astonishment)_ What?! NO WAY! It's a Golden Ticket!

FATHER

Oh my! I guess I was wrong Charlie. Congratulations!

CHARLIE

It says something on the back

 _(Starts Reading)_

Greetings to you, the lucky finder of this Golden Ticket, from Mr Willy Wonka! I shake you warmly by the hand! Tremendous things are in store for you! Many wonderful surprises await you! For now, I do invite you to come to my factory and be my guest for one whole day - you and all others who are lucky enough to find my Golden Tickets. And now, here are your instructions: the day I have chosen for the visit is the first day of the month of April. On this day, and on no other, you must come to the factory gates at ten o'clock sharp in the morning. You may not bring anyone with you. Don't be late!

MOTHER

First day of April? Isn't that tomorrow?!

FATHER

It is! Get ready Charlie; tomorrow is gonna be the biggest and greatest day of your life!

Scene 3 - Ext. Factory Gates - 9:58 O'clock

 _The gates are closed and the three children: Charlie, Violet, and Mike are standing in front of them._

 _Mike looks impatient and frustrated. Violet looks determined while chewing on some gum. Charlie looks calm and excited._

 _Suddenly, a loud voice comes out of the speaker._

Speaker

Greetings children, and welcome to my marvelous factory. I am Willy Wonka and I welcome you to my factory.

 _The gates begin to open and the children enter. The gates close behind them._

Scene 4 - INT. The factory Hallway - daytime

The children walked down the long and empty hallway.

VIOLET

Where's Willy Wonka, I was expecting him being here to greet us.

MIKE

Yeah, there isn't even a single one of his workers or anything; maybe they're inside.

Scene 5 - INT. Inside the factory - daytime

 _The children enter the small door at the end of the hallway and find only leftovers of sweets and broken machines. However there isn't anyone there._

CHARLIE

There isn't anyone here either, it's as if it's been deserted.

 _The children begin to hear a faint laugh._

MAJIN BUU

Ahhahahahahehahahahahahehahahaheha

 _Out of nowhere, Majin Buu enters the scene._

 _(All kids begin step back in surprise)_

MAJIN BUU

Haha, I've got you. And now I'm gonna finally get the chocolate I've been craving for all these years. Now, you turn to chocolate!

 _Buu points at Violet, instantly turning her into a big piece of chocolate._

 _Buu picks up the chocolate from the ground and takes a huge bite from it._

MAJIN BUU

Mmmm, this is delicious! Human chocolate is just incredible! I forgot what it feels like to have this sweet sugarish taste in your mouth.

MIKE

 _(In a panicking tone)_

Wh- What are you? What did you do to her?

MAJIN BUU

Well I guess I might as well tell you the reason of eating you, before I completely devour you!

 _(Majin Buu begins telling the remaining boys his backstory)_

Almost four years ago, Willy Wonka was creating a brand new product, a type of gum that can make huge bubbles and never loses its taste. So after developing this product for many months, he was eventually able to come up with a machine that was supposedly capable of producing this special gum. But when Willy pressed the button, instead of a small piece of gum coming out, I came out. When I first emerged I was very hungry, so I turned Wonka to a piece of caramel candy, and I gobbled him up. Then I ate everything in the factory and accidentally broke the chocolate producing machines in the process. So for the next year, I though about ways I can trick a few stupid children to come in my factory so I can get a new supply of CHOCOLATE! And finally after all this time I've finally succeeded and at long last I have my chocolate back.

CHARLIE

That's horrible! What's wrong with you? You can't just eat people like that!

MAJIN BUU

I can and I will! Now that you know my story, you can turn into some delicious strawberry candy!

 _Majin Buu pointed at Mike, turning him into a large ball of candy._

 _Buu picked the candy up and put the entire ball in his mouth._

MAJIN BUU

And now for the last one.. You turn into chocola-

GOKU

STOP!

 _Two men suddenly appear out of nowhere._

MAJIN BUU

No, where did you come from?

GOKU

We've been looking for you for a long time, and now we've finally found where you've been hiding all along.

MAJIN BUU

Hmm, well I guess that I wouldn't mind another couple of chocolates in my belly.

GOKU

 _(says quietly to the other person)_

Hey Vegeta, I'm gonna try fight him first, if I can't win, you can give it a shot, okay?

Vegeta

That's no fair, I should go first!

GOKU

Come on, I'll go easy on him so you can get a chance.

VEGETA

Fine, but you better not kill him before I fight.

MAJIN BUU

What are you two whispering about? Stop your mumbling and get over here!

GOKU

Gladly!

 _Goku charges into Majin buu and they fight for 47 seconds._

 _Goku is out of breath and Buu is winning._

GOKU

I can't lose to you, if I do, it might as well be the end of the world!

 _Goku powers up and his hair turns yellow._

 _The fight continues and Goku is winning._

 _Majin Buu is starting to get mad._

 _Majin buu runs to Charlie._

MAJIN BUU

You turn into Red Bull!

 _Majin Buu points at Charlie and turns him into the energy drink._

 _Buu picks up the drink and gulps in up._

 _Majin Buu is now much stronger. He has energy and is completely replenished._

MAJIN BUU

Yummy yummy! You're gonna regret you even tried come and stop me!

GOKU

Oh no! I can feel his power rising to an extreme amount! It's increased at least tenfold!

 _The fight continues and Goku is unable to strike even a single punch on Buu._

 _Buu punches Goku once on his stomach and he falls down in pain._

GOKU

AAOOUCH! Vegeta! I guess it's your turn.

VEGETA

Finally! You're a weakling Kakarot, but now I, the superior Vegeta will decimate you, Majin Buu!

 _Vegeta's hair turns yellow._

 _Vegeta charges Majin Buu and they fight for a while, but Buu appears to be winning._

VEGETA

No, how is this possible? How can I possible be losing?!

Well, I only have one thing I can possibly do now; I'm gonna have to take you out with me!

 _Vegeta runs to Buu and grabs him._

GOKU

No, Vegeta don't do it, it won't work on him! You're just gonna kill yourself!

VEGETA

Don't worry, it'll work.

 _Vegeta uses his ki to generate a huge explosion that he believes would be enough to kill Buu._

 _Vegeta has completely disappeared, he is dead._

 _Majin Buu is still lying on the ground._

 _Majin Buu gets up and starts laughing._

GOKU

Noo! He's dead! You monster, I've had enough of this. You're going down.

Goku and Buu fight and Buu is winning.

 _The anger in Goku suddenly triggers an immense power inside him._

 _Goku's yellow hair suddenly gets much longer as he turns Super Saiyan Three._

 _Goku creates a giant ball of energy between his hands._

 _Goku throws the energy ball at Majin Buu._

 _Majin Buu is unable to stop it._

MAJIN BUU

Noo! How is this possible?! Ahhhh!

 _Majin Buu is dead._

 _Fin._

Goku celebrates.


End file.
